Los años Cambian
by VanneeAndrea
Summary: Inuyasha miro confundido-Pero que rayos? ¿Rin en el cuerpo de sesshomaru y Sesshomaru en el cuerpo de rin?Ja Sesshomaru eres un idiota - Waaa soy nueva .-. Mal summary xD :c -Silencio Hanyou- -Feh, y que vas hacer si no lo hago ¿me golpearas con tus manitos de nena? ja no me hagas reir estupido Sesshomaru
1. Un dia normal

Los Años Cambian

¨Cap 1:Un dia normal

Las nubes se movían al compas del viento, todo era calmo desde aquel suceso que marco a muchos en aquella Era. 10 años habían pasado desde aquel suceso "La muerte de Naraku Y Desaparición definitiva de la perla de Shikon" Aunque de igual forma iban demonios a atacar las aldeas pensando que todavía estaba aquella perla tan problemática. Y 10 años que pasaron por la vida de la vida de aquella niña de mirada dulce y sonrisa eterna "Rin"

Caminaba a paso lento, fijando la vista hacia unos pequeños niños que jugaban con demasiado entusiasmo con barro, al parecer jugaban a cocinar ,suspiro al pensar que ahora no era un niña de 8 años la cual no le importaba su aspecto, quizás no era pretenciosa pero ya había llegado a una edad que sabía que eso era inadecuado para su edad.-En su mano derecha cargaba unas yerbas con pequeñas púas que sobresalían, provocando que en ocasiones se pinchara las yemas de los dedos, sus ojos marrones posaron hasta la planta-Espero que estas sean las hiervas correctas que me ah pedido la anciana kaede,o si no otra vez tendré que dar media vuelta para partir al campo de Jinenji-De pronto se presento unos peldaños, esta vez procuro apresurarse, llegando a una pequeña cabaña-abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, encontrándose a su compañera sentada de piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente un pequeño caldero-Pasa Rin-Exclamo la miko, ya dándose cuenta de la presencia de esta, avanzando algunos pasos hasta ponerse a un lado de la sacerdotisa-Anciana Kaede le traje las hiervas Zen-La anciana desvió su vista hacia ella y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento le recibió esas yerbas que eran su ultimo ingrediente para hacer su remedio mágico-Ahora podre completar esta medicina-Como siempre la joven con su infinita curiosidad le pregunto "¿Qué se supone que hará anciana Kaede", la de cabellos grises rio bajo-Ya me esperaba que me lo preguntase-La conocía muy bien y como no conocerla si vivían hace 10 años bajo en el mismo techo-Bueno, ya que me lo preguntas, este es mi nuevo brebaje, el cual deseo que me ayude con esos dolores tan molestosos en los huesos-un pequeño suspiro de tristeza se hizo notar desde la miko-Ojalas que de buenos resultados ,porque…en verdad-negó con la cabeza-Creo que estos dolores me van a llevar directamente a la tumba-La pelinegra dándose cuenta del repentino cambio de humor-Pero que cosas dice anciana kaede,¡de seguro que le va hacer de mucha utilidad el remedio, sabe señora kaede,yo confio en sus brebajes asique no se desanime-Regalandole una gran sonrisa como punto final a ese tema-Oiga anciana me puede dar ese brebaje-  
-Porsupesto,Rin 

Mensaje: Estoy probando .-. asique no me pongan atención juasakjsjak .-. …Bye Aunque voy a seguir con la historia ya que estoy enfermita y no se que hacer xD


	2. La noche estrellada

Cap:Bajo la Noche Estrellada

El manto negro se posicionaba rápidamente sobre la era sengoku para dar un hermosa noche estrellada que iluminaba tímidamente el lugar.  
A pocos metros de la cabaña de la anciana kaede se encontraba la joven de ojos marrones, mirando el cielo haciéndose preguntas, las cuales se hacia desde que aquel demonio de ojos fríos se había ido repentinamente sin decir cosa alguna-¿Cómo estará el Señor Sesshomaru? Hace bastante tiempo que…no lo veo-camino un poco mas hasta posicionarse en un peldaño y luego sentarse-"dos años"-penso al instante-¿Por qué razón dejo de venir?-Pregunto al aire, como si este fuese capaz de responder a la pregunta que le rodeaban durante los últimos dos años-Ud… me dijo que me vendría a visitar!-alzo la vista hacia el cielo-quizás no me lo prometió, pero…me lo dijo, aunque el señor jaken me dijo que si no vendrías mas era porque tenias asuntos más importantes que entender…como hacer su gran imperio-sonrió al tener el recuerdo de aquel escandaloso renacuajo, el cual siempre le regañaba y le decía lo cuanto estorbaba-sea como sea, estoy muy enojada con ud por… por no haberme dicho que vendría a verme, por lo menos hubiera sabido de ante mano su ausencia, pero no me dijo absolutamente nada- había veces que tenia deseos de desahogarse, quizás no con alguien pero si con la soledad de la noche-ya basta de hablar sola-Se reprocho algo risueña-espero que nadie me viera en esta situación tan rara-rio bajo-Posicionando ambas manos a los costados para darse impulso para pararse, procuro limpiarse el trasero antes de partir hacia su hogar, giro hacia la posición opuesta con la cabizbaja todavía, vio unos zapato negros, asustándose al instante, pero cuando alzo su rostro se encontró con el dueño de aquellos zapatos-Se…Señor Sesshomaru-nombro con impresión pero al mismo tiempo con tensión-"me habrá escuchado"-pensó al instante al acordarse de los reproches que le hacía silenciosamente a la noche contra el-  
-Rin-Nombro su nombre sin ápice de emoción -¿Qué haces despiertas a estas horas?-frunció levemente el entrecejo, al pensar que estaba rodeando las 11 de las noche  
-"¿Qué? De que porque estoy despierta a estas horas?¿?!"-repitió mentalmente-"es el colmo, como podía hacer esa pregunta tan…tan fuera de lugar?-frunció el entrecejo con algo de frustración-hola señor sesshomaru,bien y ud-hablo sarcásticamente-  
-Alzo la ceja levemente ¿Desde cuándo su protegida osaba a faltarle el respeto de esa manera? De seguro aquellas costumbres se le pegaron gracias a la miko de su medio hermano-¿porque respondes preguntas que no te eh hecho?-  
-Hu?-miro incrédula la de tez blanca-señor sesshomaru-hablo firmemente, haciendo que este le pusiera atención-¿ud cree que esos son forma de saludar a una persona que no ha visto durante años? definitivamente, la mujer de ese Hanyo hizo un cambio radical a la ya no tan pequeña Rin;Si hubiese sido otro sujeto que le hubiera reprochado de aquella manera, de seguro no tendría no tendría la cabeza conectada con el cuello ni su lengua a su boca,¡Ja claro que no!-¿osas a reprocharme,Rin?-le miro con frialdad a la joven-Yo Sesshomaru me dirigió como quiera hacia ti, Rin-Respiro hondamente al recibir la respuesta de su protector ¿Qué mas iba esperar de parte del frio Taiyokai? ¿un…Abrazo? O quizás un ¿Rin, como haz estado? si como no-¿Y bueno como ah estado su vida?-Paso a un tema menos tenso-Normal-Respondió de manera neutra-  
-Que bien por ud Sesshomaru-Sama-le sonrió-y el señor jaken y ah-Un?  
-En el bosque-contesto sin mas  
-¡Que bueno que todos estén de maravilla!- Sonrió con los ojos cerrados.-  
Sesshomaru la observaba como su estuviese estudiándole, provocando que la muchacha se sonrojara-Haz crecido-dijo derrepente,luego de un silencio casi mortal-Se sonrojo aun mas cuando le dijo aquello-"Ayy Rin basta de Sonrojarte, ¿Desde cuándo te avergüenzas?"-Se hablaba mentalmente-Bueno…después de todo tengo…dieciocho años-le sonrió sonrojada-era de esperar este cambio ¿no cree?-  
-Hmp,eso significa que ya estás en edad de elegir por ti sola tus propias decisiones-Abrió la boca levemente, antes de exclamar-supongo que… si-  
-Miro al horizonte el de ojos dorados-no supongas Rin-Miro a su señor preguntándose a que venia esa conversación, ya tenía algunas ideas el porqué, pero quería afirmar aquellas ideas-Y a que viene todo esto-Volteo su cuerpo dispuesto a marcharse, pero si antes-Mañana volveré y procura que estén ambas-refiriéndose a la anciana kaede y a ella-y dio inicio a su marcha  
-Hai-Afirmo-Lo esperare Amo Sesshomaru-"confió en ud"-Siguió caminando el demonio hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ahaa xD este es mi Segundo capito :P Aburrido,si, pero Compréndanme xd soy nueva en esto O_o solo hago esto como un pasa tiempo (Ahora mas Q estoy con esta maldita Varicela,peste crista o como se llame, ¡Lo odioooo!) En fin xd espero q me den consejos y eso…ME DESPIDO BYEEE HASTA LUEGO….


	3. Decisión Tomada

Cap:Desiciones Tomadas

Los pequeños rayitos del sol se asomaban ,haciendo que la joven despertara automáticamente; se estiro y froto sus ojos con ambas manos, sonrió al instante al acordarse de que el demonio de traje blanco iba a llegar en ese día-¡Hoy viene el señor Sesshomaru!-chillo emocionada despertando a la anciana Kaede-vaya rin…al parecer despertaste con ánimos-comento entre bostezos ,la joven volteo a ver a la anciana-Perdón Anciana Kaede,no quise despertarla-se disculpo apenada  
-no pasa nada-le sonrió a medias la miko-y me puedes decir porque tan entusiasta a estas horas?-pregunto curiosa  
-¡El señor Sesshomaru viene!-Chillo feliz otra vez  
-La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos de la impresión-¿Qué? ¿Viene Sesshomaru?-"Y porque vendrá después de años? Tal vez sea porque"-Rin quieres algo?-  
-Si, pero yo me lo serviré y a ud también le concierne algo-  
-ya que lo preguntas ,quiero un Te de hiervas verdes-  
-Ya-Se paró de su cama, luego se lavo la cara para dar inicio a la preparación del Te; se movía rápidamente, de un lado hacia el otro hasta que termino-acá esta su Té ¡espero que le guste!-Se posiciono al frente de la anciana con su te de hiervas-  
-Rin-llamo la anciana para dar inicio a un tema que le estaba dando vuelta desde que supo que el demonio vendría a la aldea-te puedo hacer una pregunta-La joven acertó extrañada-Sesshomaru,el día que te dejo a mi cargo me dijo que el día que tu estuvieras en una edad adura podrías decidir por ti misma que camino elegir, si el quedarte acá en la aldea o irte y o irte para dar inicio a una vida nueva o lo que tu quieras-  
"Es esa la razón porque me dijo que estaba en una edad prudente para elegir mis propias decisiones"-Recordó Rin mientras la anciana hablaba-  
-Y pregunto yo, que vas a e-Fue interrumpida por un portazo que pudo hasta reventar los oídos-  
-Creo que el idiota de Sesshomaru viene-vocifero con fastidio-  
-Ambas miraron al hanyou-Lo Sabemos Inuyasha-le contesto la anciana con cansancio-  
-¿A sí?¿ cómo demonios sabes vieja? ¿o es que acaso eres una vieja con un súper olfato como el mío? Aunque lo dudo por lo vieja que estas-Bromeo el mitad Demonio-  
-Ayer vino Inuyasha-Sama-Le contesto la muchacha con una sonrisa-  
-Feh, por eso olía tan mal ayer-cruzo los brazos-y qué demonios querrá hacer acá el bastardo, porque si viene a fastidiar juro que le daré una patada en su "Gran trasero"-Nombro con ironía -  
-Y porque no me lo dices en la cara, Hanyou, o ahora eres mas cobarde-le reprocho con burla-  
-Feh, sabía que estabas atrás mío, tarado- le miro de reojo- A que vienes, Sesshomaru?-  
-Eso a ti no te concierne-entrecerró los ojos con odio-Así que te puedes largar-  
-¿Y desde cuando te hago caso?-Posiciono su mano en el mango de la katana-  
-Inuyasha¡!-Grito la anciana viendo la acción de este-¿Por qué mejor te vas a dar una vuelta? Esto es muy importante para Rin.-  
-Bien, pero de igual forma estaré vigilando a este Gran Torpe-Ironizo-  
-Si , ya vete-empujaba la anciana hasta dejarlo en la puerta-  
-Vieja loca-Grito por último el hanyou-  
-Suspiro aliviada la anciana al saber que no iba a ver mas molestias-Hasta que se ah ido-  
-Es muy gracioso el señor Inuyasha- Sonrió la joven-  
-Estúpido diría yo-comento irritado el Inuyoukai-  
-Sesshomaru-llamo la anciana para iniciar la conversación-¿Qué razones te traen de nuevo por aquí?-  
-Me concierne saber la decisión que tomo, Rin-Miro de reojo a su protegida-  
-Si-  
-Pero antes…ud… me debe una explicación-Exclamo avergonzada-  
-Se trata de porque no viene en estos años-contesto -  
-La anciana miraba como si fuese solo un fantasma ya que nadie la hacía notar.  
-Hai,Sesshomaru-Sama-  
-Tenia Asuntos pendientes que resolver-desvió la vista a un punto muerto-  
-Ni siquiera me lo dijo, yo siempre estuve esperándole- se le empezaron asomar pequeñas lagrimas en los bordes de los ojos, pero no iba permitirse llorar, no quería ser débil antes su Amo-  
-Aquí me tienes- Le contesto como si fuese lo más obvio-También quería saber si cambiabas de decisión, si me ausentaba-  
-Abrió sus ojos al escuchar tus palabras-Y que le hacía saber que yo podría cambiar de opinión-  
-Eres humana, Rin, los humanos cambian constantemente de decisión-  
-Entonces yo no estoy dentro de esos humanos que cambian de opinión-Le sonrió- porque yo prometí… estar junto a ud para siempre-Se sonrojo furiosamente-ya Basta Rin, desde cuando eres tan vergonzosa?"-  
-"Esto parece una escena Romántica"-pensó incomoda la anciana-  
-viro su rostro hacia su protegida-Es esa tu decisión final, Rin?  
-Hai, me iré con ud-Hablo con seguridad-  
-Volteo para irse de aquella casa tan pequeña-No demores- aconsejo- estaré cerca-Explico por ultimo-  
-Hai- Sonrió  
-¿Te vas con Sesshomaru?-Pregunto lo obvio-  
-afirmo con la cabeza algo apenada al saber que por un lado es egoísta por dejar a la anciana sola, aunque de igual forma estaría acompañada por el Grupo de Inuyasha-  
-Ya me lo esperaba-Sonrió débilmente-Es mejor que empieces a empacar tus cosas-La chiquilla se acerco a su protectora-Siempre le estaré agradecida, siempre, siempre- repitió triste- la vendré a ver los días que pueda , no crea que la olvidare, claro que no lo hare-negó- y cuando vuelva le traeré un regálate- sonrió  
- espero que mi cuerpo aguante para poder esperarte, rin-  
-Oh,pero que cosas dice Anciana Kaede,tiene que estar porque yo le traeré un regalo-Le guiño un ojo- así que no diga esas tonterías-  
-Esta bien-le posiciono una mano en su mejilla-niña ve a reglar tus cosas, sabes que a sesshomaru no le gustan los atrasos-  
-Si- 

Se posaba en el marco de la puerta-dígale a todos que me eh ido con el Señor Sesshomaru, por favor-  
-Claro, yo les digo-afirmo la miko.-  
-Y también dígales que me perdonen por no ir personalmente a despedirme de ellos-  
-No te preocupes Rin, ahora te deseo buena suerte y si quieres volver otra vez yo estaré con los brazos abiertos, Rin, no lo olvides-  
-Muchas gracias Anciana Kaede,ahora me tengo que ir- giro y empezó a correr para después llegar al bosque, donde se lo topo cerca del árbol donde estaba Inuyasha sellado-Aquí esta-Susurro aliviada de poderlo ver otra vez-  
-Vámonos-  
-Hai Sesshomaru-Sama¡!-

Estaban por salir de la aldea pero una voz hizo que se detuvieran de inmediato-A si que es esa tu decisión, Rin ¿irte con ese maldito que no vino durante años a visitarte?  
-Giro de inmediato para ver al que consideraba como un hermano-Señor…Inuyasha  
-No es de tu incumbencia –Bufo su medio hermano , sin girarse-  
-¡Claro Que si!-Grito furioso- Ella estuvo a nuestro cargo durante años y ahora tú te la llevas así como si nada-  
-Hmp,deja de hacer tanto escándalo Hanyou-Miro sobre el hombro el escándalo del medio demonio-  
La joven se acerco hacia el hanyou-Señor Inuyasha, no se tome mal mi decisión, se lo pido- le agarro ambas manos, haciendo que este se sonrojara- no me odio por eso-  
-Ayy niña tonta, que dices-se zafó de las manos de la muchacha-como te voy a odiar por irte con ese gusano de Sesshomaru-  
-Sonrió complacida- Gracias inuyasha-Sama-Abrazo a este haciéndolo bufar por tanto afecto de cariño hacia el-cuide mucho de la Señora Kagome y de los pequeños-susurro-  
-no es necesario que me lo digas- le respondió mientras la de ojos marrones retiraba el abrazo-y ahora ve con ese engendro- apunto a su medio hermano con repulsión- Y tu maldito, Quiero que la cuides como lo mereces ¿lo haz oído imbécil? O te las veras conmigo- Gruño con el puño en alto  
-Ya cállate- Respondió con fastidio y volvió a caminar  
la pelinegra al ver que se alejaba decidió que era el momento de partir, asique decidió ir corriendo tras de el mientras agitaba su mano en modo de despedida mientras gritaba "Cuidese mucho Señor Inuyasha"

Mensaje: Este capitulo es fome, lose, pero prometo que en los próximos serán mejores .-. xD ) Y eso, Espero sus Review :D ya sean malos o buenos acepto criticas, obvio, para mejorar mi historia y lo que mas quiero es que me den consejos :3…Esop  
Pd: no se cuando publicare el otro cap pero supongo q será pronto ),no me gusta retraserme mucho asique pronto publicare el cuarto cap…  
Byee


	4. Nuevo hogar,Nueva Vida

Disclaimer:InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

Los Años Cambian

por: VanneeAndrea

Cap: Nuevo hogar,nueva vida

Se adentraban al bosque a un paso lento, hasta que detuvieron al hallar al pequeño demonio en un riachuelo con Ah-Un pastando los alrededores-  
-¡Señor jaken!- Grito fuertemente dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el pequeño youkai, que ni tiempo le dio para responder algo por causa de un fuerte abrazo de la joven-Cuanto tiempo sin verle señor Jaken-murmuro Con felicidad-  
-¡Mocosa! ¡Ay suéltame ya! ¡Acaso no ves que me asfixias!-Alegaba el demonio mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su amiga-  
-Le bajo y con una gran sonrisa prosiguió a preguntarle "como ah estado Abuelo jaken"  
-Bien chiquilla fastidiosa-refunfuñaba mientras con las manos trataba de ordenarse sus ropajes, cuando termino de arreglarse la miro de arriba hacia abajo, percatándose lo cuanto había crecido la mocosa que había visto crecer durante años, pero esta vez se veía mas ¿madura? quizás de apariencia porque aun seguía con aquella actitud tan infantil- haz crecido desde la última vez que te fuimos a visitar con el amo bonito-afirmo algo atónito-  
-¿Ah y usted también lo cree señor jaken? –Pregunto mientras se observaba con curiosidad-  
-Quizás creciste, pero sigues siendo la misma mocosa de siempre, así que no te pongas tan feliz-Se burlo de la pelinegra-  
-Rin-se escucho la profunda voz del demonio de tez blanca y porte estoico-  
-giro su rostro donde provenía la voz-¿Si amo Sesshomaru?-pregunto esbozándole una pequeña sonrisa  
-Sube Ah-Un-ordeno mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez  
-Hai Sesshomaru-sama¡!-Ella junto a jaken subieron al dragan de dos cabeza, la joven de inmediato empezó a conversar con aquel dragón que tanto quería-Eh Ah-Un ¡Cuánto tiempo!-comento-¿Cómo han estado muchachos-Preguntaba la muchacha mientras acariciaba los cuellos-  
-Vámonos-Ordeno el Lord de cabellos plateado alzando vuelo -  
-¡Vamos Ah-Un-Se escucho de parte de la joven – "otra vez como los viejos tiempos- Pensó con una gran sonrisa. 

.

.

El sol se ocultaba cada vez mas dando unas hermosas tonalidades en el cielo, pero aquello no le interesaba al demonio, porque lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su enorme castillo, qué ya lo había divisado minutos atrás. Tras de él se encontraba el par que había conversado durante todo el viaje, ya sea insultos por parte del viejo youkai o los halagos que hacia la joven sobre los diversos paisajes que sobre volado.-

-Oiga señor jaken- llamo sin apartar la vista del castillo que se veía a distancia-  
-¿Qué demonios quieres, Rin?-Gruño el youkai  
-¿De quién es ese enorme Castillo?-pregunto con curiosidad-  
-¡¿Heeeeeee?!-Chillo sorprendido por la ignorancia de la joven- Pero que niña mas tarada, ese es el castillo De el Lord del Oeste ósea Mi amo bonito, el más fuerte y bonito que haya existido en el mundo y las galaxias-lo otro para Rin fue Bla bla wjuaa jo uaeihi tonta, pero lo que le pareció asombroso fue que su señor tuviera un castillo de los sueños, quizás ya había visto uno que otro castillo, pero nunca uno tan grandote como aquel que estaba delante sus narices-es asom…broso-murmuro sin creerlo-  
El dragón de apoco empezó a descender en el castillo, situándose en un enorme jardín, precisamente al lado de unos enormes rosales, rápidamente bajo de Ah-Un, yendo directamente a las rojas rosas-¡Que hermosas!-Comento sorprendida por ver tanta rosa del mismo color-  
-Ash, Cállate Mocosa gritona¡!- Reto el lacayo  
-Rin-  
-miro de inmediato a su amo con un pequeño sonrojo, al ser llamada repentinamente- ¿Si, amo?  
-Sígueme- dio la orden y empezó a caminar con un paso más rápido directo hasta unas enormes puertas-  
-Si¡!-Afirmo y corrió tras del, junto con jaken que gritaba a los cuatro viento que lo esperaran-  
-Espere Amo bonito, no me deje atrás¡!-  
-Cállate jaken- vociferó el demonio, como se atrevía a gritar de eso modo tan exagerado fuera de su gran castillo que ah sido temido por montones, pensó con irritación, si no hubiese sido su lacayo de seguro estaría partido por la mitad por su látigo venenoso  
-la muchacha rio bajo al ver la cara de asustado de su amigo-que gritón es ud señor jaken  
-Arg, de que te ríes tanto mocosa tonta-murmuro enojado de ser molestado por una "mocosa"-solo me ha-Fue interrumpido por el abrir de las enormes puertas para después mostrar a ocho hombres a cada lado del pasillo, que de inmediato hicieron reverencia al amo y señor del castillo. La protegida miro asombrada por el respeto que le tenían a su protector-Le tienen mucho respeto-comento para si misma, que fue motivo para que el lacayo comenzara con sus tantas alagaciones al ojidorado-Que crees tonta, después de todo mi amo es el más poderoso de todos los Lores y además es el dueño de las Tierras Oeste-finalizo orgulloso la pequeña rana-  
-Nazomi-nombro a alguien de repente el Lord-  
-Una mujer de contextura delgada, mirada violeta y cabello dorado, que aparentaba no más de cuarenta años, había hecho acto de presencia al instante, haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto-¿ Si, mi lord?  
-Encargarte de Rin y llevadla a sus aposentos- ordeno con un tono neutro- Cualquier duda que tengas, Rin, hace las a ella-se dirigía ahora a la muchacha que tenia la vista fija a su señor y también a la Youkai llamada Nazomi –Si amo Sesshomaru-  
-Nazomi-  
-Hai- acertó- Señorita Rin venga conmigo por favor- la peli azabache se acerco tímidamente hasta posicionarse al costado de la youkai-La llevare a su aposento-explico la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa. Así tomaron de inmediato rumbo hacia las escaleras, hasta desaparecerse de la vista del Perro demonio.

.

.

-¿Qué?-Exclamaba con exagero- pe…pero como va tener 3150 mil …años, si apenas te ves de 30 años- pregunto perpleja la ex protegida de la miko  
-Nosotros los youkai no envejecemos tan rápido como los humanos-explico Nazumi a la humana-es algo que agradezco-sonrió  
-vaya-murmuro para sus adentros- ¿y Sesshomaru-sama cuanto años tiene?-  
-¿El? Bueno en verdad no lo sé realmente, ya que cuando llegue el ya tenia unos años, como unos 20 años tenía en ese tiempo, así que ahora tendrá como….¿uhmm 1000 años? O más en verdad no se la cifra exacta aunque puedo deducir que es todavía un demonio muy joven-respondió con total normalidad-  
-"1000 años, al parecer 1000 años no son nada para un demonio…pero para mí eso es mucho más de lo que puedo durar" en ese momento recordó lo que algún día dijo el pequeño demonio Los demonios como nosotros duramos mucho más que ustedes los humanos, la edad de los demonios y los humanos es muy diferente, que para un demonio ,cien años no es nada o cuando aquel monje vocifero aquello, lo que no se le ha olvidado desde que le escucho que los mundos de los humanos y los demonios son muy múltiples pensamientos fueron detenidos al escuchar la femenina voz de la youkai-Bueno acá esta tu nueva habitación, espero que sea de tu agrado-Abrió la puerta, mostrando una espectacular pieza, era en verdad una habitación de cuentos; Sé adentro si todavía creer que ahora era su pieza-"Cualquier cosa me llamas Rin, mi habitación esta a la derecha"-se escucho de Nazomi, algo que en verdad no puso gran atención hasta que escucho-"En el mueble que está al frente de tu buton hay kimonos, ponte los que sea de tu agrado"-y de ahí se fue la mujer youkai-Cuando la puerta cerro, demostrando así que estaba sola, decidió tirarse a su cama. En ese momento no lo podía creer lo que estuviese viviendo, "y que antes vivía en una pequeña cabaña"-pensó con gracia- siempre estuvo a acostumbrada habitar en pequeñas cabañas, pero en esta vez ni siquiera era una cabaña de tamaño grande si no que estaba en un enorme castillo que parecía sacado de los cuentos infantiles que contaba a los niños de la Aldea de La anciana Kaede-nuevo hogar, una nueva vida- murmuro para después quedarse totalmente dormida, en verdad se sentía demasiada cansada

Mensaje: O_o en verdad me canso hacer este maldito capitulo asjajajaj xD X_X estuve como 3 horas haciéndolo (soy una vergüenza) Xd. ¿Ven que actualizo rápido? Ajaja, lo que pasa es que estoy enfermita, eso significa ¡Que no puedo ir al liceo! Jejej bueno unas mini vacaciones ¿no está mal? ¿O no? Xd.  
*Ah lo otro el próximo capítulo se llama: "Un nuevo viaje, nuevos problemas" en los próximo capítulo aparecerá otra vez mi querido Inuyasha xD 3 y también un enemig(o) (a) con quien combatir ;3

Pd: Gracia por sus Review, me hacen subir el ánimo por montón :D y eso me hace tener mas ganas de seguir la historia :D ¡Arigato!

Se Despide: VanneeAndrea ;3


End file.
